Holiday on the swamp - Foxxay
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Cordelia and Misty decide to take a vacation, but what happens when hell tries to reclaim Misty?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Misty:

I had been back at the coven for just over a month now. It has been the best month of my entire life. Waking up each day with Delia beside me was all I ever wanted. This morning though, I woke up to find the bed cold and empty beside me. After deciding Cordelia must have had a lot of things to do today, I got up and undressed to take a shower. The shower went from hot too cold against my skin as I tried not to remember Hell. Though recently, it was all I could ever think about.

After my shower I wrapped a fluffy white towel around myself, I'm sure it was one of Delia's but I knew she wouldn't mind. I padded across our bedroom carpet to the CD player Delia had brought me. I flicked through my new collection of Stevie albums and chose a disk. Seven Wonders came through the speakers. I loved this song. It reminded me of my Cordelia. I dropped my towel and went over to our wardrobe to find my clothes. I joined in the song as it reached the chorus;

'_If I live to see the seven wonders_

_I'll make a path to the rainbows end_

_I'll never live to match the beauty again_

_The Rainbows end.'_

Suddenly, the door handle twisted and Cordelia came into the room. I went to reach for my towel but then I decided not to. I didn't need to hide from Delia. She walked over to me and planted a kiss on my nose before sitting down on the bed and patting the spot beside her. I wrapped the towel around me and turned Stevie down, before sitting next to Delia on our bed. She looked beautiful, as always in her black high – waisted trousers and white blouse. She had obviously been teaching this morning. ''Misty, I've got some great news.'' She said, unable to contain her excitement.

Cordelia:

''We're going on vacation!'' I told Misty. ''That's great!'' she replied, clapping her hands together. ''It's going to be just us two for a couple of nights.'' I explained ''Queenie and Zoe can handle things here for a few days and besides, some new staff arrived this morning.'' ''Where are we going to?'' asked Misty. ''You'll have to wait and see.'' I replied with a wink.

We got to work packing our things up. I watched Misty as she packed her CD player, or her new 'Stevie', and all of her CD's. I knew that had been a great idea for a Valentine's present. Misty mostly packed her shawls and strange beautiful dresses while I opted for my blouses. We sang snippets of Stevie songs while we packed and she laughed at me as I constantly got the lyrics wrong.

''Miss Delia, your taxi is here!'' called Queenie from outside our room. ''It's time to go!'' I said. Misty took my hand and gave it a squeeze. ''I love you Delia.'' She said looking right through my eyes and into my soul. I hugged her tightly and I knew in that moment that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. We walked down the staircase and most of the girls had come to see us off. We both hugged Zoe and Queenie and said our goodbyes. I made sure they knew the list of things they must do and Misty rolled her eyes as I ran through the list again anyway. We said our final goodbyes and hopped into the waiting taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Misty:

''Play this please!'' I said to the cab driver as we headed off, handing him one of my Stevie CDs. Delia rolled her eyes and laughed at me before kissing me again. ''So, you won't tell me where we are goin'?'' I asked. Cordelia shook her head and drew her fingers across her lips to show they were sealed. We drove for what seemed like ages. As I looked out of the window I thought I recognised a few things on our route. We chatted and laughed, our conversations never tiring, never running out of things to say.

I'm sure our driver must have been quite sick of our constant chatter when we arrived. ''Close your eyes.'' said Delia. She led me out of the car and thanked the driver. We walked for quite a while and I was tempted to peek but I wanted it to be a surprise, so I kept them closed. The walk felt familiar and as we stopped, I was almost 100% certain of where I was. ''Open…'' Delia said. I opened my eyes and cried ''My Swamp!''

We were here at my swamp! I looked up above the old wooden door where a banner hung reading 'Welcome Home Misty!' I turned to Delia, tears brimming in my eyes. ''Did you do this?'' I asked. ''Of course Misty, I love you.'' She replied. I hugged her hard and we walked hand in hand, back up the path together to pay our driver, collect our bags and my CD.

I stepped inside and took a deep breath. Home. Delia wrapped her arms around me shoulders and said ''I wish we could stay here forever.'' I sighed in agreement, but then I had a thought. ''Let's come here as often as we can. Once a month maybe, just for a weekend?'' I suggested. Delia smiled her magical smile that only I could draw out of her. We got changed into our night clothes and I made us some dinner from the food we had brought in a small hamper.

It was chilly after we'd eaten and the night drew in, so we snuggled under one of my old blankets on my sofa, laughing and joking together. ''I really do love you Misty.'' She said to me. My heart warmed and I moved in and kissed her. We moved as one from the sofa to the bed, undressing and giggling as we went. I pulled the covers off my old wooden bed and we fell onto the bed together.

Cordelia:

I was feeling cold when I woke up in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark outside so I sat bolt upright and felt for Misty. She wasn't in bed with me. Then I saw a figure standing in the doorway, hiding in the shadows. The figure stepped forward into the light of the room.

It was Papa Legba.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cordelia:

''Misty!'' I screamed. I jumped out of bed and snapped on the light. She was lying in the middle of the floor with her hands crossed over her chest. Descensum. ''No!'' I cried and I ran to her. Papa Legba stood in my way and I ran straight into him. ''What have you done?!'' I screamed as I scratched at his face with my nails. He tried to pull away but my anger rose and I knocked him back onto the floor, dragging me down with him.

He held me tight and breathed ''Stupid witch! You think I would let her just walk out of hell? Ha! No no no, it's not that simple.'' ''What the hell have you done?!'' I cried again. ''It was easy really, I just convinced her that if she didn't, I could take your life away like that.'' He said as he snapped his fingers in my face. That did it. I ripped myself free from his grasp and ran to the bedside table. I grabbed a tall lamp that stood there and swung it as his head. It knocked him clean out. I knew I didn't have much time. I ran to Misty as the sky began to turn red with morning. I held her as I'd done before and prayed with all my heart as I screamed her name.

Misty:

It was the same scene repeating itself again like a stuck record. My taunting classmates, a frog I'd resurrected and the scalpel I held in my hand. I couldn't count how many times I'd killed it. But this time I felt something new. I had something to fight for. My Delia. I screamed out again and again until finally I was able to rise from my seat. The room began to fade, the children all a blur. I ran for the door and came crashing through it, hearing Delia scream my name and the sound of her sobbing.

Cordelia:

Misty took a huge breath and sat up, coughing and shaking. ''Misty!'' I cried. ''Misty! Are you okay, how did you get back?!'' I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks. ''I had to get back to you.'' She said. We had little time, I made Misty grab our things and I called a cab. We were out of the little shack in five minutes flat. On the way back I called Zoe at the academy ''Hello?'' a sleepy voice answered. ''Zoe, something's happened!'' I said. I explained the story as I held the still shaking Misty in my arms. We held each other tight all the way back to the coven.

We burst through the door and Queenie took our things. I was scared Papa Legba would come back and take my Misty again and I wouldn't let her out of my sight for a minute. None of the girls were up except for Queenie and Zoe, and they informed me Kyle was also still in bed. They made us sit down and gave us both a cup of coffee. I intertwined my fingers in Misty's and rubbed my thumb across her soft skin.

Just then, one of our new young witches came in through the front door. ''Miss Cordelia, I'm glad your back, I just met a man outside while I was collecting the mail and he instructed I give it straight to you.'' She pressed a small envelope made of parchment into my palm. I opened the letter with shaky hands. It read;

_Cordelia,_

_I see mist brought herself back, something I was not expecting and thought impossible, especially from a ratty swamp witch, as for you my dear, your actions won't go unpunished._

_Papa Legba_

I'd done it. I'd saved my Misty. She was safe and so was I … for now.


End file.
